


If Only

by Elioren



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Betrayal, Character Death, Depressing, F/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9783353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elioren/pseuds/Elioren
Summary: He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't stop himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I really wanted to write an angsty oneshot from Adrien's POV. I'M SORRY IN ADVANCE! D:

 

 

_If only he had known._

 

He wished so desperately to know the name of the girl behind the mask, her true identity that she had kept locked away from him for so long.

 

_If only he had known._

 

He imagined every possible scenario that could play out once, twice, three times, before falling onto his bed with giddy laughter.

 

_If only he had known._

 

Her eyes pierced through his dreams, jolting him awake with their shocking brightness. They were an endless blue, holding the sky and the sea in their grasp.

 

_If only he had known._

 

After patrol one evening, the sunset was looking particularly romantic. The Parisian skyline evoked feelings that he could not suppress. She had told him many times before, _“We can’t know who we are as civilians, it would put us at risk.”_

 

_If only he had known._

 

He tried to respect her wishes, but after three years of being madly in love with her, he couldn’t resist the temptation any longer.

 

_If only he had known._

 

Following far behind her after the mission was over, he carefully traced the red streak across the rooftops. She stopped above a bakery, one he was quite familiar with.

 

_If only he had known._

 

Ducking low, he waited for her to continue to her destination. His face turned from anxious excitement to one of confusion when she bent down and opened the sunroof to the top floor of the bakery.

 

_If only he had known._

 

He saw a bright pink flash that illuminated the whole room, revealing none other than his raven-haired classmate.

 

_If only he had known._

 

Her jet black pigtails bounced as she spoke with a small red creature, those same blue eyes he loved so much turning upwards with laughter.

 

_If only he had known._

 

His mind raced. It felt as if the world around him was dissolving. He raced back to his cold, empty mansion, jumping through his window to lower his own transformation. The boy fell onto the bed, thoughts running through his mind faster than he could think up new ones.

 

_If only he had known._

 

He couldn’t withstand the guilt anymore. He confronted her after their next patrol, fearing that she wouldn’t trust him again. She was, of course, enraged. Her eyes welled up with tears of betrayal as she ran back to her home, but he didn’t follow this time.

 

_If only he had known._

 

She didn’t come to school the next day.

 

She didn’t come the day after that.

 

Or the day after that.

 

He sat at his desk, attempting to find information on her. Nothing new had been posted about her alter ego in the last few days, so he assumed she was still fine.

 

_If only he had known._

 

The next day, his world came crashing down.

 

As he approached the table his father was sitting at for breakfast, he noticed the headline on the front of the newspaper.

 

**_HIGH SCHOOL GIRL CAUGHT IN DEADLY CRASH: FAMILY REMOVES LIFE SUPPORT AFTER FOUR-DAY COMA._ **

 

_If only he had known._

 

He wished he had never followed her.

 

_If only he had known._

 

He wished they had never gotten their powers.

 

_If only he had known._

 

He wished he had never fallen in love with the girl behind the mask.

 

 


End file.
